1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which adds a specific image representing regulatory information for regulating processing such as copying or tracking information indicating an output source and performs printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus has image data inputted by reading an image of a document or receiving the image data from a personal computer. And the image data is outputted by being printed on a recording sheet. In this case, a specific image is synthesized with the image data so as to print the image having the specific image added.
The specific image is an image which represents regulatory information for regulating processing such as copy inhibition. If the specific image is detected from the inputted image data in the case of copying the document or reading the image data from the document and transmitting the data to the personal computer, the processing to be executed is regulated, such as the copy inhibition or inhibition of data transmission. It is thereby possible to prevent unauthorized use of the image processing apparatus and also prevent leakage of confidential data. When the specific image is an image which represents tracking information, the image processing apparatus which has outputted the image data can be identified by detecting the specific image.
The image data preset as the specific image is stored in memory of the image processing apparatus. The image data is read out and is synthesized with the inputted image data so as to add the specific image to the original image. It is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-23208 that the specific image is thus stored in the memory.
However, the memory is used as bit map memory for storing the specific image, and so large-capacity memory is required. Thus, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-27232, a pattern generation rule for generating a pattern to be synthesized is stored, and the pattern is generated with the pattern generation rule, a count value of a pixel counter and a count value of a line counter so as to output the pattern.
If the pattern generation rule is utilized as above, the memory for storing the pattern is no longer necessary. In the case of adding a set specific image, the pattern generation rule may be utilized. In the case of changing the specific image, however, the pattern generation rule is changed by operating an operation panel. In this case, it is required to change a bit to be selected by a selector, image concentration to be set by a distributor, selection timing of the distributor by the selector and the like.
Thus, the specific image can be changed but it is not easy to do so. In view of the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which can easily change the specific image.